Necro(mancer)
Who is Necro(mancer)? Necromancer, usually called Necro, is a former WoFMBer and technically first generation Homie. Spoiler alert the forums were taken down a couple of days ago and Homebase isn't even that good. I think an alternative to the forums with, say, posts not getting stuck is good, but Homebase is far from the forums and I have a feeling it's going to be hard to maintain a dedicated demographic. But at the same time they seem to want to maintain their forum demographic, which is starkly different from the demographic their game basically attracts? It's weird. Try to change my mind. Not sure why I'm putting this here but I'm going to anyway. You can contact her on her main discord account, amberbunbun#4686. General Stuff to know about Necro * Necro's birthplace is Whyareyouinterestedville, Massachusetts, The United States; she lives there and thus goes by EST time * Necro speaks .5% of Polish, as a part of her family is Polish. Really they only use one (1) Polish term which is ciotka and we don't even pronounce it correctly but shhh overlook that Necro can give you info on the three (3) polish words she knows. * Necro has also dabbled in learning other languages several times to little success. The only one she's really gotten far in is Italian. As a result, Necro speaks a handful of Standard Italian, a little bit of Brazilian Portuguese, some Latin American Spanish, some Hawaiian, can read exactly one (1) and only one word in Korean, some French, and a couple of simple words/phrases in Japanese. She also tried to learn Mandarin Chinese once but tones scared her so she ran off. * Necro needs help to reach the top shelf. * Necro is apparently secretly bald. * Necro is an immortal being from the fifth dimension. * Contrary to any beliefs you may hold, Necro is already Tracer. * Necro is a TRUE GAMER sog/shaking OUR goat. * stuff neck row is known for * uhhh on discord? mainly modding og ML (Miraculous Ladybug (FWRP)) which did the big oof a while ago * also creating IAETY, a discord rp which is still alive * being the judge of thots * memes * so many memes * OH COI biography https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh4vdrsZbio this is a video on my life bc i'm too lazy to copy+paste stuff. it's legit. very legit. Trivia i'll fill this out later. alternatively i could merge 'general things to know ab necro' w/ this, which i may, but :shrug: * Necro has no allergies as far as she knows. * Necro is agnostic-atheist, but went to a Catholic/some sort of Christian branch-oriented (but I think it was Catholic) preschool. * Necro has two dogs (technically one dog and one foster dog but he's been here for so long he might as well be our dog now) and one cat. * Necro plays the flute. * The color of the universe is called cosmic latte. * It's also one of Necro's favorite colors. * Necro is, in fact, not actually a necromancer. * As of August 3rd, 2019, Necro is scared of anything and everything remotely fluffy. * Necro says UwU rights * you probably figured this out already but necro's a pisces. * necro likes homestuck don't @ me * necro is actually vriska Category:WoFMBers Category:Writers/Authors Category:Artists